Peter Pan a Vuelto
by Piera Ninfa
Summary: Que harias si un día Peter Pan aparece en tu casa, tus padres no estan y te pidiera ayuda, pues vamos haver como se lo toma Piera, o mejor dicho como lo tomo yo jeje -


_**PETER PAN HA VUELTO**_

_CAPÍTULO UNO: "EL COMIENZO DE UN DIA INCREÍBLE "  
_  
Hace ya muchos años, tantos que la mayoría de nosotros pensamos que nunca ocurrió, llegó hasta una educada familia londinense un niño que poseía el maravilloso don de no tener que crecer nunca. Ese pequeño, a quien alguien puso el nombre de Peter, se convirtió en poco tiempo en el símbolo de todos los soñadores, de aquellos que nunca quieren perder la magia que tiene ser niño. Poco a poco su presencia invadió todos los hogares en donde había niños, les hizo soñar, y les recordó que la infancia es la época más maravillosa de nuestra existencia, especialmente si pueden realizar algún viaje al País de Nunca Jamás, esa estrella que es la segunda a la derecha.  
  
Y aquel día quizá hubiese sido como todos los demás para Piera si no hubieran coincidido dos circunstancias: una, sus padres habían salido al cine por primera vez en diez años dejándole sólo en casa; y dos, al ser un fin de semana nuestra amiguita no tenía ninguna prisa en acostarse temprano. Las serias advertencias sobre, "no abras la puerta a nadie", "cómete toda la cena", "recoge los platos" y "acuéstate temprano", fueron pronto olvidadas en favor de su ilusión por estar a solas con sus maravillosos personajes.  
  
Aprovechó desde los primeros minutos su tiempo libre, el primero desde que nació, y se puso a repasar su enorme colección de cromos y cómics, entre los que se encontraban todos los que se habían editado en los tres últimos años y muchos más que su padre le había regalado. Allí se podían ver revueltos a Bola de Dragón junto al Guerrero del Antifaz, a El Hombre Enmascarado con Las Tortugas Ninja, a Superman con los cuentos de Walt Disney, y hasta a unas reliquias de El Príncipe Valiente compartiendo carpeta con los Powers Rangers, Pokémon, Card Captor Sakura y los hasta hora 6 libros de Harry Potter. Todos constituían para Piera su más preciado tesoro, su mundo particular que no cambiaba por nada ni nadie.  
  
Tal era de intensa su imaginación que se podía pasar horas enteras viviendo aventuras increíbles, peleando contra guerreros interestelares portando la espada de Luke Skywalker o pegando impresionantes patadas voladoras en busca del malvado mutante. Pero, no obstante, de entre todos estos personajes había uno que era su héroe preferido: **Peter Pan**.  
  
Su padre también había sido un fan entusiasta de las aventuras de Peter Pan y él le introdujo en el mundo de este pequeño personaje que no quería crecer Ahora ya sabía que Peter se había refugiado en el País de Nunca Jamás para no ser nunca adulto y poder así vivir eternamente su vida infantil, plagada de aventuras y compañeros maravillosos. Piera, en su imaginación, había viajado también numerosas veces a Nunca Jamás, esa estrella tan brillante que las personas de poca imaginación confundían siempre con la Estrella Polar. Pero él sabía que allí estaba el mundo de ilusión que se describía en el cuento y que para llegar solamente necesitaba soñar intensamente, puesto que todos los sueños se convierten en realidad si los deseas con el corazón.  
  
Cada noche, al menos desde que recordaba, esa intensa luz le iluminaba sus sueños y le permitía aceptar de buen grado toda la rutina de su vida cotidiana. Poco amante de compartir las travesuras de sus compañeros de colegio, y deseoso de viajar en su mente por mundos más apasionantes, se refugiaba cada tarde en su cuarto y allí era inmensamente feliz, con su mundo creado especialmente por él y para él  
  
Sin embargo, esa noche iba a ser diferente.

Hola espero que les aya gustado, yo en lo personal siempre me encanto Peter Pan, desde chiquita mi papá alquilo la peli y no pare hasta que la compro y lo tenia, bueno lo sigo teniendo junto a mi cada vez que veo la peli y me da envidia Wendy que si pudo estar con el pero en fin todavía dejo mi ventana abierta haber si me saca un día de estos, bueno espero sus Reviews.


End file.
